Dance with Somebody
Dance With Somebody Source is the seventeenth episode of season three, and the sixty-first episode overall. This episode is set to air on April 24, 2012. This episode will pay tribute to Whitney Houston. Source Filming for this episode concluded on March 15th 2012. Source The episode will be Written by Ross Maxwell and Directed by Paris Barclay Source Summary The glee club pays homage to a true icon when they cover Whitney Houston’s greatest hits. Meanwhile, Emma and Will are one step closer to their dream wedding. As the end of the Gleeks’ senior year grows near, Will and his students struggle to come to terms with the imminent disbanding of their Glee Club family. To help the kids deal with their feelings of impending loss, Will assigns New Directions the emotionally charged music of pop icon Whitney Houston. While some use the assignment to help ease the pain of saying goodbye, others use it to revitalize old relationships and cement new ones. Meanwhile, Kurt’s questionable behavior threatens his relationship with Blaine, Will scrambles to meet a self-imposed deadline, and a despondent Quinn’s spirits are lifted by a kindred soul. Source Spoilers Plot *Unlike the show's Madonna and Michael Jackson tribute episodes, this Whitney Houston tribute is more of a "character piece" that focuses on Glee's graduating seniors having a real hard time letting go. Source *This will not be a typical tribute episode and is more of a "thank you" to Whitney Houston for her music. Source Kurt and Blaine *Kurt sings to Blaine in this episode. Source *Kurt’s questionable behavior threatens his relationship with Blaine . Source *Emma recommends that the two of them seek couples counselling. (promo) Kurt and Burt *Kurt has a scene with Burt where Burt tells Kurt he doesn't want him to go. (promo) Santana and Rachel *Santana is going to miss Rachel (promo) Joe and Quinn *Joe will go with Quinn to her physical therapy appointment and help her. (promo) Goodbyes *Puck, Blaine, Mike, Sam and Finn all take shots when saying goodbye (promo) During that scene, Puck says, "I'm only gonna say this once - I love you guys." (promo) *Santana says goodbye to Rachel outside her locker (promo) *Will is upset about the kids graduating so he wants to move the wedding closer (Promo) Scenes *Lea and Chris filmed a scene. Source *Harry, Cory, Darren, Mark and Chord filmed a bro scene. Source *Lea was practicing a dancing number. Source *Lea, Naya, Chris and Amber filmed their musical number (How Will I Know).(3/8) Source *Lea and Naya spent the whole day together (3/9) filming a Hallway scene and then a dance rehearsal Source 1 Source 2 *Lea and Naya recorded the scene for their duet (3/13) Source *A possible Rachel/Santana scene, though this could be for 3x18. Source *The whole of 3/14 was devoted to musical numbers (including a Britanna dance number) for either this episode or for 3x18. Source 1 Source 2 *A scene with Heather dancing. Source *The scene for Kurt's solo was recorded (03/15) Source *Kevin and Amber filmed a number which is either a duet or a group song Source 1 Source 2 *A scene includes a box of kittens. Source Source Music *The episode will feature 7 songs from Whitney's collection. Source *Cory was in the studio Source *Lea and Naya were in the studio together. Source *Heather was in the studio. Source *Amber was in the studio. Source *Matthew Morrison was in the studio a few days ago Source *Dianna and Samuel were both in the studio, but not necessarily for the same song. Source Source 2 *Chris was in the studio Source *Lea was in the studio again. Source 1 Source 2 *Cory was in the studio again Source Songs All songs are by'' Whitney Houston''. *'How Will I Know' sung by Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Santana. *'Saving All My Love For You' sung by Quinn and Joe. *'It's Not Right But It's Okay' sung by Blaine. Source *'My Love Is Your Love' sung by TBA. *'I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)' sung by Brittany and Santana with the Cheerios. *'So Emotional '''sung by ' Rachel and Santana. *I Have Nothing' sung by '''TBA' Song Notes *Mercedes has a solo in the episode Source *New Directions have a group number in this episode Source *Kurt has a solo he sings to Blaine in this episode Source Guest Stars *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart Source *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans Source *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel Source Trivia *This is the first time where two consecutive tributes air in one season. *This will be the second time, where a tribute episode isn't written by Ryan Murphy. *First Joe duet. Photos tumblr_m0uqqqTNda1qapg62o72_500.jpg tumblr_m0v55gIRYA1qhnahd.jpg kitten.jpg|Rachel/kitten apron.jpg Tumblr_m28h8563fL1qfcdl6o5_500.jpg Tumblr m28h8563fL1qfcdl6o4 500.jpg DANCE WITH SOMEBODY.jpg 317glee_ep317-sc19_0113.jpeg Url-3.jpeg Url-4.jpeg 510bmAtGAAL.jpeg 51UYjcfwtYL.jpeg 51y9FmXJBKL.jpeg 514zYmrZulL.jpeg 51yKep8.jpeg 51rIgGZAP5L. SL500 AA280 .jpg 51DnodBjDwL. SL500 AA280 .jpg tumblr_m2mywp2wOK1qbi5wyo1_400.png tumblr_m2mywp2wOK1qbi5wyo3_400.png Screen shot 2012-04-19 at 2.19.05 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-19 at 2.18.40 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-19 at 2.24.05 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-19 at 2.25.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-04-19 at 9.05.37 PM.png KurtWhitney.jpg Videos Slightly different promo: http://wishyouwould.tumblr.com/post/21355256087/thereisamomentwhen-another-new-glee-promo-with Music +k Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes